Same Same But Different
by Jappa
Summary: Prequel to One Condition. Sakura thought she was alone. But when she saw him, she finally found someone who was alike her… an abomination created from experiments. Posted on MyShadowOfDoom
1. First Meeting

**Same Same But Different**

**Summary: Sakura thought she was alone. But when she saw him, she finally found someone who was alike her… an abomination created from experiments.**

**Words: 1,057**

**This story is already complete with a sequel. It is posted on my account MyShadowOfDoom.**

**Same Same But Different**

There stood Sakura, walking around, showing her secret to whoever comes across her. Not that she cared. Everything that she cared for was practically gone.

Her pink Sakura petals move around her neck with the wind.

When she wasn't even born yet, Sakura was experimented on with Sakura plants and now she has a Sakura flower surrounding her head, as well as pink hair and green eyes, all side effects from the experiments.

For years Sakura kept it a secret, even resulting to cutting off the flower petals. It was painful, but to Sakura, practical.

The petals would grow back, than Sakura would go through the routine all over again.

Then Sasuke left, Tsunade stopped training her to train Ino who rarely hung out with her anymore. Naruto had left ages ago to find Sasuke and train with Jiraiya so no one knows when he is getting back. Kakashi was too busy with ANBU and everyone else was busy with missions and training. Sakura was alone.

Because of this, Sakura became distant. She rarely went outside of her apartment, and when she did, she would wear a big bulky jacket – even if it was the middle of summer – as Sakura didn't like cutting her petals.

_Life sucks… and then you die… Who ever thought that up must be dreaming... My life sucks and I'm not dead… yet…_

Sakura stretched, her hands brushing the soft silky petals.

_My family abandoned me after I was born, even though they agreed to the experiments… why?_

The trees parted into a clearing. The clearing was on the edge of a cliff, the grass was a luscious soft green, flower patches here and there. The sun beat down from above the trees shining onto the ocean below making it sparkle. A warm breeze blew into the clearing adding to the beautiful appearance.

A small smile played on Sakura's pale face as she sat unceremoniously on the grass, the breeze dance around her, her petals moving along with her hair.

_But… it is times like these I'm happy with my life… I'm able to be free… no friends telling me what to do… no parents restricting me from going to places like these… I'm free… and that is what I like about my sad miserable life…_

Sakura reached up and stroked the petals, a habit she made when she was at home alone staring out the window.

Water splashed up onto Sakura's face and she frowned.

_Eh… great, now my petals will grow even larger… stupid salt water…_But she continued to smile and wiped the water off of her face.

She'll go back. She always does, even though she is a couple of miles from the village. It's not like she would get in trouble, no one visits her so they won't know.

Sakura lay back against the soft grass and looked up into the blue sky. Her eyes roamed over the white clouds that looked so soft she wished she could sleep in them.

_Is this why Shikamaru watches the cloud?_

She laughed at this thought even if there wasn't any humour in it.

_…Maybe I should leave the village… It's not like anyone will notice… no one will care either… but I grew up there… where will I go… will I become a missing nin…?_

A twig snapped and Sakura shot up.

"Who's there?" she asked a dagger ready in her hand.

Someone stepped out of the trees and Sakura's mouth fell agape.

_H-He's… like… me…_

The man was different. Half of his body was white while other half was white. His hair was green and his eyes a beady yellow. But what shocked Sakura the most was the massive Venus fly trap that surrounded his head.

Sakura didn't even care for the fact that he was wearing the Akatsuki's cloak; only the fact that he was like her… an abomination.

"… Who are you?" she asked her voice shaking.

He didn't answer; only stepping forwards. Sakura took a step back and asked again, her voice more bold this time.

"Who are you?"

He just looked at her. "… Zetsu…" he said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Sakura…" Sakura said.

Sakura slowly sat down but kept her dagger in her hand and watched Zetsu closely.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he replied.

_He doesn't pose a threat… then again…_

"What do you mean nothing?" Sakura asked a frown marring her face.

"I mean what I say, nothing… I don't want anything." He said also sitting down.

Sakura frowned. _This doesn't make sense. _

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"You are like me." Zetsu replied.

Sakura nodded. "If you try to attack me, I won't be hesitated to kill you." She said before turning away and looking back up at the sky.

"I understand…" Zetsu said and sat there.

Nice silence hovered around the clearing and Sakura started to hum. It was a random tune, sad but happy, fast but slow and all together about Sakura's life.

"… I know how you feel…" Zetsu's voice broke the silence.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"I know how you feel. I grew up with people shunning because of this plant, so I was alone. I didn't have any friends and anyone who was kind to me was too busy… I was alone… like you." Zetsu explained.

Sakura nodded and took in a deep breath.

"… It's because our parents agreed to this experimentation that we ended up like this… that we were abandoned." Sakura muttered. "And they also abandoned us."

Sakura and Zetsu fell into another silence and again, Sakura started to sing.

_'… Every step that I take is another mistake to you…_

_I've become so numb...'_

Sakura sighed and looked out at the sunset.

'… I better get back." She said and stood up.

"I'll see you around…" she said walking off into the trees. Zetsu took that as a promise and nodded.

"Oh yeah," she said and stopped. "I don't care about the cloak you're wearing or the organisation you're in. You're just like me and we have to stick together."

Zetsu looked after her until she disappeared and allowed a smile to cover his features. Leader-Sama might be angry at him for disappearing, but at least he found a person he would soon call friend.

**Rated: K+ Friendship/hurt/comfort Sakura X Zetsu, Words: 1,057**

**I hope you like it,**

**Please review!**


	2. Freak

**So here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: Freak!**

When Sakura arrived home, she wished she was dead. There stood her best friend Ino, her blonde hair up in a high pony tail, wearing her normal ninja outfit and looking angry.

As soon as Ino saw Sakura, she snapped.

"Where were you?" she asked harshly. "I've been waiting here for _hours_!"

Sakura frowned. "You didn't have to wait _hours_ for me." She muttered. Ino's eyes narrowed.

"What is the matter with you?" Ino exclaimed. "You have been nothing but depressed every time I come over!"

"What do you expect?" Sakura snapped back. "You rarely visit me! You don't talk to me! I don't even know if you are still my best friend anymore!"

Ino reeled back shocked, her blue eyes wide. "What?" she asked quietly.

Tears started pulling in Sakura's eyes. "I never see you anymore. You are always training with Tsunade and hanging with your other friends! I can't even tell you my biggest secret! I just… ugh!" Sakura turned around and let herself inside ignoring the sad look from Ino.

"… I'm sorry Sakura… I'm just so busy… and every time I go to call you and catch up with you something comes up…" Ino said following Sakura inside.

"Don't make up excuses Ino! I am sick of them!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino's anger returned. "I am not lying!" she exclaimed and stalked towards Sakura.

"I didn't say you were!" Sakura replied.

"It sure sounded like you were!" Ino exclaimed and gave Sakura a small shove.

Everything happened at once. Sakura stumbled back but couldn't find her footing and fell. Ino tried to grab her but missed and Sakura's hood came off.

Ino gasped when she saw the pink Sakura petals. Sakura sat there in a daze, not quite taking in what was happening.

"Sakura… what is that _thing_ around your neck?" Ino asked with what could be heard as disgust in her voice.

Sakura frowned and reached up. She felt her flower petals but not her hood.

Her eyes widened and she stared at Ino.

"It's my petals…" she answered after a while.

"Your what?" Ino asked, the disgust still floating in her voice.

"My Petals. They are something I have had since I was born. These Sakura flower petals are the reason my parents abandoned me. The reason you don't know about them is because I used to cut them off." Sakura explained.

Ino stared at Sakura, the disgust now written across her face.

"No wonder your parents abandoned you, you freak!" Ino exclaimed and ran out of the room.

Sakura stared at where Ino just stood. Her best friend since they started the Academy just called her a freak and ran away…

Tears streamed down Sakura's face.

_I wish this nightmare will end!_

Leaning up against the wall, Sakura curled up into a ball wondering what was so disgusting and freaky about have a flower surrounding her head. She was still Sakura. She was still the girl everyone knew, plus she has always had her Sakura petals around her head. So why would her best friend shun her away and call her a freak?

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**And vote in my poll please!**


	3. You're Not a Freak

**This is the final chapter! There is a sequel coming out called One Condition. I will post the first chapter in the next couple of days.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: Mission**

Zetsu was called to Pein-sama's office as soon as he arrived back at the base.

"Zetsu, I have a mission for you." Pein said.

Zetsu nodded.

"I would like you to go to Konoha and spy on a kunoichi. All the information on her is in this scroll. You will start it immediately." Pein explained.

Zetsu nodded and grabbed the scroll.

"You are dismissed."Pein said and Zetsu merged into the ground.

While underground Zetsu opened and looked at the scroll.

_Spy on Sakura Haruno._

He looked at the image and nearly gasped. It was Sakura!

_Maybe I could time spend with her as well as spy on her…_

Arriving at the gates of Konoha, Zetsu put up a jutsu to disguise himself. He was wearing some loose brown pants, some ninja boots and a light brown shirt. His skin was a pale white, his hair a greenish white colour and his eyes were a darker shade of yellow. Instead of a Venus fly trap surrounding him, there was a green and red succulent.

He looked different, but not so much that Sakura won't recognise him. He hoped.

He merged with the ground again and reappeared near the centre of town. A girl suddenly ran into him.

"Sorry – You're just like her! Get away you freak!" she screamed and ran away. Something Zetsu noticed was that the girl smelled like Sakura. Following the scent he found himself at an apartment.

He looked inside and found Sakura in a ball crying.

He walked inside, shut the door and dropped his disguise.

"Sakura?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at him sadly.

"I don't understand…" she sobbed. "I am still the same person, so why am I a freak?"

Zetsu walked over to her and sat down in front of her.

"You aren't a freak." He mumbled not quite sure how to handle the situation.

Sakura looked away. "Of course you won't think I'm a freak. You're like me!" she exclaimed.

"Even if I wasn't like you I wouldn't think you were a freak." Zetsu admitted.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sincerity in his voice.

"Really?"

Zetsu gave her a small crooked smile. "Yes really."

Sakura gave him a bright smile and wrapped her arms around him. "I wouldn't think you were a freak either." She said and Zetsu wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." He said.

"No! Thank you, Zetsu! I might have only met you, but you were there for me when I needed someone most!" Sakura said.

Zetsu nodded.

Sakura sighed. "I know I will become a missing nin, but I want to go with you, to the Akatsuki." She said.

Zetsu nearly laughed, if it wasn't so out of character for him. "Leader-sama asked me to watch you for a while. I think he was planning on recruiting you somehow."

Sakura smiled. "Sweet! Let me pack my things and we'll get going!" she exclaimed and ran around looking for the things she needed.

Soon enough they put up a disguise and left the village, getting ready to start a different life, one with each other.

**Please review!**


End file.
